1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of being wireless connected to another communication apparatus, and to a method of connecting this communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of mobile terminals equipped with a wireless function such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) have become commercially available in recent years. These terminals have a function that allows them to be connected directly to a printer and to perform printing without the use of a personal computer. Ordinary wireless devices generally are non-directional and therefore make concurrent use of a PIN code or the like for the purpose of connection security. The device is so adapted that if a PIN code does not match, pairing cannot be achieved and printing cannot be carried out. Once pairing has been achieved, the pairing information is retained. From this point onward, therefore, it is possible to make the connection is simple fashion. In most cases, however, the number of items of information that can be retained as pairing information is limited.
Consequently, if temporary connections and printing from mobile terminals increase and there is an increase in the pairing information, items of connection information become interchanged. Then, when an attempt is made to print from a host to which a connection is to be made primarily, the PIN code must be verified again. This and other inconveniences are encountered.